Computer-based training is well known. Many learning institutions have quickly adopted various forms of computer-based training that provides courses and evaluate students using readily available computers.
Most training is provided in pre-defined lessons presented on a computer display. After presenting the content, responses are solicited from the target of the lesson (e.g. student driver) through keyboard or touch-screen inputs. In that, a complete, beginning-to-end lesson is provided to the target of the lesson (e.g. a student). The lesson often provides content related to the subject of the lesson and sometimes provides a quiz or test that evaluates the target's (e.g. student's) comprehension of the content. Often, the lesson repeats the presentation of the content when the target (e.g. student) does not demonstrate sufficient comprehension of the content as evidenced by a non-passing grade on the quiz or test.
Although computer-based training is used in many learning situations including educational institutions, businesses, and government, one particular area of training has proved very beneficial. This particular area is in operator training, such as for an operator of a vehicle. Operator or driver training is often provided to new operators/drivers before the operator/driver has the opportunity to operate an actual vehicle. For example, before actually driving on roads with other drivers, high school students are often provided in-class training covering the basic fundamentals of operating an automobile. This training helps the new driver understand the operation of the target vehicle (e.g. how and when to turn on the lights, wipers, which pedal is the brake and which is the gas, etc.). Such training is often computer-based training with a fixed, scripted lesson. Each student that is taking driver education receives the same lesson and the lesson is often repeated until sufficient comprehension is achieved.
As for remedial training, often after an accident or a moving violation, some states, including Florida, provide an opportunity for the driver involved in the incident to remove the accident or moving violation from their driving record by taking a remedial drivers educational course. This training is offered as computer-based training and is often provided online (e.g. through the Internet). Such training has a fixed, scripted lesson. The driver who made an illegal left turn and the driver who was ticketed for speeding are presented with the same scripted lesson.
Many professions offer computer-based training for operators of motor vehicles, boats, planes, trains, motorcycles, trucks, etc. This training typically consists of pre-scripted lessons progressing in an orderly fashion from basic principles and operation up to more complex subjects. For example, computer-based training for a truck driver begins with basic operation of the target vehicle and progresses to more the complicated aspects of operation, accident avoidance, operating under adverse weather, etc.
Complications arise when an operator finishes the computer-based training, completes behind the wheel training, becomes certified to operate the target vehicle and operates such a vehicle in the course of their employment, and subsequently has something happen such as an accident or moving violation. Often, for state or federal requirements or for insurance/liability requirements, the employing company needs to provide remedial training to demonstrate that they recognize the issue and are taking steps to prevent the issue from occurring again in the future. In the past, companies have used the same computer-based training offered during the initial operator training as remedial operator training. This is wrought with tedium and boredom, in that the operator often knows most of the content and is only having problems with one specific area. This is similar to the prior example, in which all drivers are provided a pre-designed course to take after receiving any type of moving citation. It does not concentrate on the issue and therefore, is less effective in correcting the issue.
What is needed is a system that will deliver directed remedial training based upon data related to an incident.